WO-01/25242 discloses a series of thiazolopyrimidinone compounds useful as CXCR2 antagonists. A compound within the scope of WO-01/25242, but not specifically disclosed therein, has now surprisingly been found to have an improved pharmacological profile when compared with the structurally most similar compounds from WO-01/25242 i.e. Examples 4 and 7.